Everything She Ever Wanted
by iShipQuick
Summary: Finchel Future One Shot! Info you need to know at the beginning, but pretty much they are married & have 2 kids now. Hope you enjoy it :)


**This is my first story so please review and be honest! Here is some background to better understand it: Finn & Rachel are now married. They married about 5 years ago. Rachel landed the lead role in Wicked and won a Tony for it. They are now back in Lima, Ohio. Rachel now works at the local theater and performs off-Broadway shows. Their oldest son Noah William Hudson is named after 2 of the greatest guys in their lives: Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Will Schuester. Puck is Finn's best friend and Will pretty much caused them to meet because of Glee Club. Ava Lucy was named because Ava was the only name they could agree on and Lucy is after Lucy Quinn Fabray, now Puckerman, who is Rachel's best girlfriend. :) Puck & Quinn are Noah & Ava's godparents. Please enjoy it!**

Finn and Rachel Hudson walked in, exhausted from their day. Their 3 year-old son ran in ahead of them practically bouncing off the walls. "Can I hold her now mom?" the little boy asked. "Sure Noah, but you have to be very careful with her." Rachel told their son. The boy simply rolled his eyes and said, "I know mom." Rachel smiled and set the baby girl in the boy's arms as soon as he was sitting and she showed him how to hold his baby sister. The boy had the same goofy grin as his father and Rachel couldn't help smiling. Finn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Is this everything you wanted?" he whispered in her ear. She simply smiled. "Yes. I achieved my dream of getting a lead role in Wicked on Broadway and a Tony Award. I got the man of my dreams. I even got my perfect family now. Our little Noah William," she said ruffling the boy's hair, "and little Miss Ava Lucy." she said while smiling at her day old daughter. Yesterday, her birth had gone smoothly. Her and Finn rushed to the hospital at 7:00 am when her water had broken, leaving Noah at home with Kurt and Blaine. She had Ava 5 ½ hours later at 12:32 pm. Finn had called everyone up to tell them the news. Kurt, Blaine and Noah were the first to arrive. Noah had bounded into the room and went straight to his mom and newborn sister. Rachel introduced them and she sat with her 2 kids until the rest of their friends arrived. Puck & Quinn, Tina & Mike, Sugar & Artie, Santana & Brittany, and even Will & Emma all arrived to see Finn & Rachel's new baby. They all took turns holding her and Finn and Rachel decided it was time to tell their best friends Puck & Quinn that they wanted them to be godparents to Ava. They greatly accepted as they were already godparents to Noah, and Finn and Rachel were godparents for their kids Beth & Grace. Back at the Hudson home: Rachel announced to Noah that it was time for bed. As usual, Noah pouted and refused as any normal 3 year-old would. Finn told his son that if he didn't go to bed, that he would tell Uncle Puck and have him give Noah a good wedgie. The little boy screeched and gladly got ready for bed as he did not want an Uncle Puck wedgie. Rachel smiled as her son ran off to get his PJs on. She smiled at her husband and they carried their daughter off to her bed. They got her changed into her new PJs and gently set her in the crib and set her blanket on over her. They then went across the hall to Noah's room, who was in his Star Wars PJs from Uncle Puck and had a book tightly in his grip. Finn went up to his son and saw what he had. He had the book "Just Me and My Dad" by Mercer Mayer. Finn smiled and read the book to his son while Rachel stood in the doorway smiling. She couldn't have asked for a better life. She had an amazing husband and 2 great kids. As Finn finished the book, Noah was out cold for the night. He smiled and tucked Noah in and both he and Rachel kissed their son goodnight. They then walked across the hall and to their room holding hands. They couldn't have asked for a better life. They had a great family and were surrounded by their friends that loved them dearly. Finn gently kissed his wife goodnight before climbing in next to her and wondering what the rest of their lives had in store for them.


End file.
